


the marauders ain't shit

by inonwriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fashion & Couture, Gen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), and an asian girl ruthlessly flipping canon the bird, bc he should get the chance to redeem himself, fight me, i fully believed james had a crush on severus, in which snape gets a best friend, just imagine hogwarts with eboys in them, pretty boys with long hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inonwriting/pseuds/inonwriting
Summary: Severus just wants to sleep without waking up to find his hair in a man bun.What he gets: no sleep and a bunch of annoyingly attractive Gryffindors.
Relationships: Severus Snape/James Potter, Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/Sirius Black
Comments: 39
Kudos: 221





	the marauders ain't shit

“What in the world are you doing?” Severus walked closer to the table. “Are those cards you’re playing with?”

“I’m not _playing_ with them,” she corrected him. She very much ignored his pointed glances at the pair of scissors she held in her hand. “Please, Sev. I have more class than that. I’m simply constructing my imagery with these unique materials.”

“It’s a castle.”

“Shut up, _it is not_.”

“Oh for Morgana’s sake.” He dropped himself into an empty chair, having the mind to not knock into the table, less Xifeng’s structure of a miniaturized mansion glued together crumbled. “Why in the world are you even building such a thing in the library?”

“Because the girls keep bothering me in the Slytherin dorms about it. I swear, it’s like they’ve never seen someone create something with their hands in their entire life or something,” she grumbled to herself. 

“Because they probably haven’t,” Severus deadpanned. “They’re witches. They do things with magic.”

Xifeng snorted. She picked up another card and carefully snipped at its corners. “Magic takes the fun out of things.” 

She could feel Severus’ tired eyes boring into the side of her face. “Only you would say magic is boring.”

“Magic isn’t boring, but it—how do I put it,” she muttered. “It’s much too simple. What good would a flick of my wand do to help my inner muse?”

“Muse?” She didn’t think Severus could make his voice any dryer than it already was whenever he spoke to her. “And what, pray tell, is your muse for the day?”

“Castles.” She pursed her lips at the bits of card flecks sticking to her fingers. “And paper, it seems.”

“What happened to the painting?” 

“I already finished that,” she said, smiling proudly. “It’s above my bed. Beautiful piece of art, I tell you. Wish I could frame it somewhere instead of in the dorm. Anyway, what are you up to, besides brooding in the corner?”

“I do not brood,” Severus muttered. 

“I’m sorry, have you seen yourself?”

“Bugger off.”

“I would, but I already claimed this table for myself before you came here.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as if breathing the same air as her gave him a headache. Then again, Severus could get a headache simply by her existence. 

“Why did I ever think it was a good idea to befriend you?” Severus asked himself, sounding almost done with the utter ridiculousness that was his friend. 

“You didn’t,” Xifeng said, grinning at him. “I did all the work. You sat there and endured it like a good boy until you finally caved and let me hang out with you.”

“And I regret it every day.”

They both knew it was a lie, but Xifeng feigned offense anyway. “Severus, do you not know how weak the heart of a girl is?” She even gestured at him with her scissors, looking at him sternly. “You should learn how to quell your harsh comments. You’ll never find a girlfriend if you’re like that.”

Severus’ glare turned sharper. “How is it that you sneak the topic of a girlfriend into every conversation I have with you?”

“Because it’s the duty of your best friend to play matchmaker when it comes to your nonexistent love life,” Xifeng told him without missing a beat. “And also because it’s amusing to see you pine for the Evans girls.”

Severus frowned. “I already told you. She’s nothing more than an acquaintance. I barely know her.”

_No, but you’ll grow up to love her because I can’t have you ruining the timeline enough as it is_ , Xifeng thought to herself. 

“But she’s so pretty, Severus. And nice. And did you see the way she greeted you last time you ran into each other on the way to Charms? If you don’t fall for her now, I’m worried someone else will snatch the prettiest girl in our school before you get your chance.”

Severus, for some reason, didn’t seem convinced. “Prettiest girl in our school? Are you sure it isn’t me who’s meant to matchmake you?”

“As beautiful as women are, I’m afraid I don’t swing that way. Unfortunately, I’m straight.”

“Unfortunately?” Severus repeated. "Forget it. You haven't scared off all the boys yet. I don't know if that's good or bad."

“I can hear you.”

“What a surprise. Half the time, I think you can’t hear me when I tell you not to do something stupid.”

“No, that’s because I’m not listening.”

“You are infuriating.”

“I think you meant to say dazzling, gorgeous, savior of your miserably wretched life, but infuriating could sum that all up, I suppose.”

“Nevermind what you think you are. As much as I implore you to explore your artistic adventures, do remember we have a potion assignment coming up soon. You need to study.”

“What’s the point of studying when I have you to drill every textbook known to earth in my brain?”

“And what’s the point of attending school if not to experience the lessons and teachings themselves?” Severus said right back at her, unamused. 

“Oh come on, Sev,” Xifeng groaned, dropping her tools and throwing herself in a chair. She flopped her hands around. “Everyone’s already panicking over that and making me stressed. Studying would successfully remind me how utterly shit I am at it.”

“Which is why you should endure the torment and study with me.”

“But—”

“I will quite literally drag you through the mud to make you agree with me.”

“What do I get in return?”

Severus’ face pinched. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not benefiting from this, yeah? What do I get in return for your forced studying?”

“How about not failing the term?”

“I’ll manage.”

Severus raked a hand down his cheek. “Oh for Morgana’s sake. I’ll let you do whatever you want with my bloody hair, yes? Are you happy now?” She grinned brightly. Severus glowered at her. “You and your bloody obsession with my hair.”

“Hey, it’s pretty hair!”

“That’s on _my_ head.”

“Too late to take back the deal. Now, what was this about studying?”

* * *

The next day, during breakfast, Severus had walked in and sat at his usual place on the Slytherin table. He filled his plate with some eggs and bacon, completing ignoring the human being face-planted into the table beside him. 

“You’re so cruel,” said the blob. Severus couldn’t make out anything besides a few strands of hair poking out of the hood of one of the handmade “hoodies” Xifeng liked to wear all the time. “If you ever become a teacher, I fear for your students.”

“What would you get if you added powdered root asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Xifeng turned her head to the side, her cheek squished to the surface of the table. This time, he could see her lifeless eyes underneath her blunt bangs. “Draught of the Living Death.”

“Oh, so you’re learning. Where would you look to find me a bezoar?” When there was no answer, Severus frowned. He poked Xifeng’s cheek with the butt of his fork. 

She groaned. “A fucking goat, you evil human being.”

“What's the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?”

“I regret everything.”

“Answer the question.”

“Leave me alone. Go get eaten by a dragon or something.”

“Not until you answer the question." 

“You’re such a git. That’s fifth year material,” Xifeng mumbled. “They’re the same things.”

Severus nodded approvingly. “Good. I didn’t have to hex you until you got it right this time.”

“This is abuse,” Xifeng stated, finally jerking herself upright to glare at him. She barely managed to keep herself up, swaying a little. Severus could admire her courage. “No, wait. This is bullying. You’re being mean.”

“I’m sorry, have you not known me for years now? In those years, have I ever been nice?”

“No, but you’ve been tolerable about my grades.”

“That’s because anything not related to magic and whatnot come naturally to you as breathing. Too bad there is no mathematics at Hogwarts. You could take Ancient Runes, however. I heard that had to do with numbers of the sort.”

Xifeng blanched. “No thank you. I’d rather suffer through your gracious tutoring than take that class.”

“Consider it a gracious opportunity on your part. You need help on potions and who better but me to aid you,” Severus drawled. 

“You and your drawling. You make it so difficult for people to like you,” he heard her complain. He turned to her when he felt her tiny hand on his left arm. She was staring at him seriously, despite barely being able to stay awake. “Listen, Sev. You and I are going to pull through together. We’re going to make Lily fall for you or so help me, Morgana, I’m going to shove Amortentia down her throat.”

“I’m surprised you know what that is.”

“I’m not that hopeless!”

“No, you really are. And what does Lily have to do with anything about this conversation? You seem to make it a habit to mention her in every few sentences. I do feel like you’re not telling me something here.”

“Again. Not gay. Sadly. But you cannot convince me you’re not in love with Lily Evans. Though young she might be, her beauty already shines.” To emphasize her point, she jerked her gaze toward the Gryffindor table and immediately gestured at the redhead conversing animatedly with her housemates sitting near her. 

“I can admit she’s pretty,” Severus allowed, “but all I know is that she lives near me and is apparently a witch as well. Must you appoint her as my true love?”

“Severus.” 

“What now?”

“You wait. In due time, you’re going to fall in love with her and I’m going to support you all the way there,” she said with a kind of frenzy that alarmed Severus. He recognized that glint she bore—the face of someone who knows with absolute surety the fate of the people around her and their outcomes. 

Severus held in a sigh. Ever since they were friends, Xifeng had been like this. Had always been confident about the choices she made she knew would lead to a bigger event. And Severus, being the good friend that he was and also the only friend Xifeng regularly interacted with, endured her shenanigans for the sake of her safety. And also because rarely could he find it within himself to deny she’s wrong.

But, sometimes—

He’d like to remind her fate was a fickle thing. Fate was a portion of the world Severus didn’t like to indulge himself with, because if Xifeng was right about this—about Lily Evans—

Then he would do everything in his power to deny fate. 

“I highly doubt that,” Severus said instead. 

“You doubt everything, Sev,” she laughed. 

“Eat your damn eggs. We have potions today.” He didn’t like how her plate remained full. Xifeng and her stupid habit of forgetting to eat. 

And she was back to blanching. “I don’t want _more_ potions after the torment you’ve put me through.”

“My teaching style is different. That’s all.”

“You hexed me every time I got something wrong!”

“And then you got the answer right,” Severus said. He shoved an apple in her hand, knowing full well with the few minutes of breakfast left, Xifeng wasn’t going to touch her plate anytime soon. “Come on, eat that on your way there. What happened to your robes? It’s not the weekend. You can’t very much go prancing around Hogwarts in that attire.”

With a few grumbles, she took out her wand and waved it around, transfiguring her hoodie into her regular school robes. Severus was too used to her rare cases of skillful magic to be surprised. Trust Xifeng to learn a spell helping her change her clothes with little effort. 

“And you say magic is boring,” Severus murmured as they stood and headed toward the entrance of the Great Hall. 

“I said it was boring, not useless.” She yawned, then stuffed the apple Severus gave her in her mouth, letting it stay there as she rubbed her palms against her pale cheeks. Severus looked away in disgust. A couple of Slytherins in the same year as them sneered at Xifeng, but he sneered right back at them. He knew they were pansies. First year Slytherins were at the bottom of the hierarchy their house worked itself on. To establish power, they’d have to climb their way up the old ladder of games. 

Then again, it must be unnerving to have Xifeng among their numbers. She hardly seemed to fit the stereotypical Slytherin snake mold. Severus snorted internally. 

They’ll learn. It was just a month into the school term, after all. 

“Do have a few manners,” Severus sighed. 

Xifeng rolled her eyes, but took a full bite of the apple and pulled the rest of the fruit into her hand. “You’re no fun,” she said around a mouthful. 

“And you have no etiquette.”

She swallowed and flicked him her middle finger. Severus shook his head at her antics, ignoring her cheerful grin. 

“Who needs etiquette in this world? Not like I’ll be mingling with the high aristocrats anytime soon—”

Severus snapped out his arm and gripped her shoulder, lest she trips over the pile of books by her feet. He nodded at her when she flashed him a grateful smile and watched as she bent down to help the—going by the yellow colors, Hufflepuff. 

“You alright there?” Xifeng asked good naturally, already picking up a couple of the thrown about books. “Oh, _Care of Magical Creatures_? Did we have a class like that, Sev?” 

He was about to answer, but the Hufflepuff snatched the book back, pressing it against his chest like a shield and Xifeng was going to harm his precious novels. Severus' lips flattened. He didn’t fail to notice Xifeng diminutively tensing. 

“I’m fine,” the Hufflepuff said, shuffling backward on his knees. He kept his wary sight on both of them, eyes widening a little when he took note of Severus standing back to Xifeng’s right. Especially when he saw their Slytherin crest, unhidden dislike appearing on his rounded features. 

Severus might not be the biggest of them all—too lean and agile for that—but he was tall and knew how to use his broad shoulders to the advantage. The boys back in his street liked to pick on him when he was younger. Thankfully, Xifeng somehow managed to draw them away with idle threats and instances of blackmail (“Oh for heaven’s sake. Telling them I’ll reveal their crushes on the Emily girl hardly counts as blackmailing, Sev!”). 

The point is—Severus knows how to intimidate a person. Xifeng does too. She might think her smile is all sweet and nice, but Severus wasn’t going to tell her it tends to have the opposite effect when he’s next to her. 

“You sure?” Xifeng still kept her tone clear of any tension, fully enforcing the easy-going attitude. In response, Severus lifted his chin and let his gaze narrow. 

“Yes—I-I’m good,” Hufflepuff bimbo stuttered. “Sorry—rushing, is all.”

“That’s fine!” Xifeng stood up. “Hope you get to your class soon.” And then she pointedly took a bite of her apple and called out to Severus. “Come on, Sev. We have our own class to rush to.”

She didn’t wait for a reply, already walking away from the little commotion they started. 

“Yes,” Severus said silkily. He followed after Xifeng, stepping over a book in his path. As he passed the paling badger, he muttered lowly, “Let’s get to class, shall we?”

He quickly caught up to Xifeng, their stride easy with years of comradery between them. 

“You’re not subtle, you know,” Xifeng chuckled. 

Severus hummed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Behind him, a group of Hufflepuffs and a few lingering Slytherins watched the pair carefully. 

* * *

Potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins were always interesting—the house rivalry between the two remained legendary and somehow it was traced to this certain class that ignited the gossip of the day. 

Xifeng observed the clearly separated classroom from the back, where Severus and she sat on the left side of the room. The right was occupied by Gryffindors, not a single green or red crossing the designated territories. 

It was so expected of them. Xifeng couldn’t help but silently snort. 

“Why am I not surprised?” she muttered to herself. 

And because she wasn’t alone, Severus muttered right back. “Did you hope for something different? It's been like this since the first day of the school year.”

“It’s stupid, is what it is,” Xifeng said. “We’re _first years_. What would we know about the other houses? I’m surprised the muggleborns aren’t at least trying to reach out and befriend a couple of Slytherins. Halfbloods and purebloods I understand—but muggleborns?”

“Muggleborns view our house as a bunch of blood purists and muggle spitting people,” Severus reminded her quietly. “And when we approach them to prove differently, they cannot see beyond their preconceptions to fully take in the bigger picture.”

“Damn Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, honestly. They should have made out with each other or something and gotten over their little lover spats.”

“I hardly think they were gay. Or likely to get over their differentiating views on muggles. I’ve read that Salazar Slytherin was a blood purist himself. He didn’t wish muggleborns to attend Hogwarts.”

“Witches were being burned back then,” Xifeng said dryly. “I can’t blame him for being cautious of what would happen should children with magic be dragged to Hogwarts. A fire would follow their trails.”

“How gruesome,” Severus agreed.

“History is history, I’m afraid. Nothing can change the past.” Xifeng observed Severus’ side profile. “But the present can always change the future, I’d like to believe.”

Severus inclined his head. “If that’s really what you think.”

Xifeng smiled secretly. Their conversation took a pause when Professor Slughorn finally made a presence. The next few minutes were spent listening to his lecture on the basics of potions making. Unfortunately, Xifeng didn’t do well with listening. She could feel the weight of three hours of sleep pushing her conscience. 

Thankfully, Severus was there to pinch her out of her sleepy state, less Professor Slughorn sees her falling asleep. For some reason, his tolerance for staying awake despite getting the same amount of rest she did reigned supreme. Xifeng would be envious if she wasn’t seconds from passing out. 

She felt him nudge her. She blinked, willing the drowsiness away. 

“What?” she asked stupidly. 

Severus sighed, unimpressed. “We’re tasked with making our first potion. Come on. Surely you can gather the materials. I’ll set the cauldron.”

Right. Potions. She grabbed the parchment with the list of ingredients Severus had copied onto and got up to head toward the pantry of what she deemed as “potion stuff.”

It seemed like everyone mostly had their ingredients already, but a couple of students were still gathering them. Xifeng started from the top of the list and gradually made it down, of which is when she encountered a dilemma. 

The frog legs were at the top of the shelf. And Xifeng stands at a great one hundred and forty centimeters, being the short shit that she was. 

She could ask Severus for help, but he was already starting the brewing process, of which she knew from the long hours of torture she’s endured to not interrupt. Someone always had to be watching the cauldron, or accidents like the week prior tend to happen. Xifeng could still smell the pungent scent of moldy cheese. 

Maybe she could have Professor Slughorn—nope. He was off scolding a pair of Gryffindors with their potion already smoking in a way Xifeng guessed was not supposed to happen. 

She can’t very much use her wand since Professor Slughorn advises against it. 

Then… that left her with only one option. 

Morgana’s tits, her pride was going to be severely ruined after this. 

She approached one of the Gryffindor boys a head and half taller than her. He was about the same height as Severus, which Xifeng deemed tall enough to reach the top shelf. 

“Um, pardon me?” 

The Gryffindor turned—

And Xifeng blinked at the face of what she could make out as one Sirius Black. On the other side, James Potter peered at her curiously over the rim of his signature glasses. 

Well. These Gryffindors were less than ideal, but she’ll have to work with it anyway. 

Before they could say anything, she gathered her strength and asked them the million-dollar question. 

“Can you—um, can you get the—the frog legs for me?” She very carefully did not view their expressions, opting to stare at the frog leg themselves. They seem to be laughing at her from their perch, all the way up there. For good measure, she glared at them. 

She heard one of the Gryffindors snort, but she was going to be the mature one about this and not insult them. 

“There came a day where Slytherin would ask a Gryffindor to reach something for them,” Black said, his tone in an awed state. “I’m forever remembering this. James, you have a pensive lying around somewhere in your manor? I want to relive this memory.”

“Don’t worry, mate. I think I can ask my mother for one in my next letter.” James, however, did walk over and grab the jar of nasty limbs. He looked at it as if it was his savior. 

Xifeng wanted to throttle them. Instead, she plastered on a darling sweet smile and said through gritted teeth, “Thank you, Potter.”

She tried to take it from his hand, but he moved the jar out of her reach, face mischievous. He considered her, rubbing his chin. 

“Say, Sirius.” The named boy perked up. “We did just do this young lady a good deed, had we not?”

“Indeed we have, James.” 

Xifeng was beginning to dread ever asking these two for help. 

“And with good deeds, they tend to be returned, are they not?” James wondered aloud, as if he didn't know the answer. 

“Correct again, James.” Black slung an arm over Potter’s shoulder. The two were like a pair of devils with their matching grins of rascality. 

“Alright,” Xifeng interrupted, puffing out her cheeks. “Enough of that, yeah? It’s a freaking jar of frog legs. Not like I asked you to defend my maiden virtue.”

“Oh Merlin’s beard, can you imagine that? Us brave lions protecting a baby snake?” Sirius snorted. 

Baby snake? Are they comparing her to a fucking _baby_?

“Yes, I imagine the snake would rather sacrifice you to the evil spirits threatening her than waste her precious potion brewing time.” Shit, she wasn’t expecting to interact with these two so soon. She’s been doing a good job keeping a low radar so far—of course she’d blow it with bloody Gryffindors. “Right, what do you want then? Can’t imagine you’d let this go anytime soon.”

Black’s brows rose. “You seem to know a lot more about us than we know about you.”

She made a face. Black shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“How about we call this a favor then, yeah?” Potter threw the jar of frog legs in the air, catching it again with a sugar-coated grin. “We’ll mark it in our books, ay?”

Her Slytherin part bristled at his daring challenge. 

“Xifeng.” She turned as Severus came up to her. He regarded Black and Potter briefly but switched his attention back to her. “What’s taking you so long?”

“Are you leaving our potion unattended?”

“I have Catchlove watching over it for me. You? Having trouble simply gathering the materials?”

“Again,” Xifeng said, offended, “I’m not a complete shit at potions. I can get all the ingredients you need.”

Snape eyed the tray filled with different sorts of items required for their potion. “So what’s holding you up? These two Gryffindors bothering you?” 

“Oi, we’ve done nothing of the sort,” Black intervened before Severus could misunderstand. “We were helping the miss with her frog legs. See, she couldn’t reach it, you know?”

At Severus’ look, she flushed. “Oh shut up.” 

“If you would have drunk your milk, we wouldn’t be having this problem,” Severus said lightly. Xifeng’s jaw dropped. 

“Just because you had a growth spurt in the middle of primary school and I didn’t—”

“And I thought the day couldn’t get any better than Peter dropping his toothbrush in the loo,” Black laughed loudly, watching the duo in fascination. 

“We scored a jackpot today, didn’t we?” Potter snorted alongside him.

Xifeng deemed this as her chance. She darted forward and snatched the frog legs jar from him, jumping back. The arm wrapping around her waist told her Severus had seen her intention and at least assisted in making sure she didn’t falter over her own two feet. 

She grinned. Severus was probably making an exasperated face. Black and Potter could do nothing but stare at Potter’s hand, still curled around an invisible bottle. 

“Blimey—”

“When did she—”

“Sev, I think it’s best if we head toward our potion now. Professor Slughorn is about to make an inspection. We better hurry.”

“Right. Grab the tray, would you?”

“On it!”

“Hey, wait—” Potter started. 

Xifeng turned and met the first pair of eyes she saw—and so she stared into Black’s cool grey orbs. She let her lips curl into the widest grin she could manage. 

“Let’s call it a favor, ay boys?” 

She didn’t see their gobsmacked expressions. Nor did she see their shared glance of interest. 

* * *

At the moment, they had a free period. Xifeng and Severus had just arrived back from History of Magic, of which the two completely disregarded paying attention to. Severus spent the class taking notes from his potions book and Xifeng passed out on a desk. Needless to say, she caught up on her much needed sleep. 

Xifeng had suggested they spend their free period outside on the Quidditch Pitch. Severus hadn’t had the chance to argue otherwise before he was dragged along. And so here he sat among where one would usually be sitting were they watching a game. Except he watched as Xifeng dangled upside down a borrowed broom, listening to her ramble on about a new design concept she wanted to try out. 

“I mean, really,” she continued, suspended in the air with her legs crossed over the wood of the broom and hair flipped upside down, her golden earrings smacking into her temples with every brush of the wind. “As much as I like the robes and color schemes, can we not add a little bit of character to our uniform? Sev—Sev, is there a rule stating against that?”

“To my knowledge,” Severus indulged her, “no.”

“Great!” Severus denied having a mini heart attack when he saw her let go of the steering end of the broom to cross her arms over her chest. “I bet you I could make a beautiful design fitting of your body. Lily won’t be able to look away!”

“Again with the Lily thing? Will you ever give up on that?” Severus grunted. He hadn't even had one full length conversation with the girl—let alone fallen in love with her. 

“Not until I see you happily married to her with an adorable baby I’ll get to be the godmother of.”

Severus screwed his lips in disgust. “I’m eleven!”

“Do not underestimate young love, Sev.” Xifeng nodded seriously, wagging a finger in the air to emphasize her point. “Me ma and pa fell in love at first sight. That’s how I was guaranteed an existence.”

“You are utterly repulsive.”

“I’m an opportunist.” Xifeng threw up a peace sign and stuck her tongue out at him. “Why not start early?”

“Are you discussing me becoming a father when I’ve barely reached puberty?”

“You’re getting there, though! See, you’ve already gotten the growth spurt. You’ll be as tall as those seventh years soon.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Mah,” Xifeng said, waving away his concerns with ease. Severus wondered how she could remain upside down without all the blood rushing to her head. “You doubt everything. You doubted I could make you warm up to me and see where we are now.”

“That’s because—”

“No buts.”

“I didn’t say any buts.”

“But you were going to!”

“I question how many brain cells you have.”

“You sound like Malfoy.”

“Please do not compare me to that blonde bimbo.”

“But that blonde bimbo is quite gorgeous, don’t you think? His hair. His shoulders! God, I can imagine countless designs he’d look divine in. Do you think if I ask him to my model, he’d say yes?”

“He’d hex you before you could even start.”

“You’re right,” Xifeng muttered in disappointment, scratching at her neck. Her eyes turned distant as she focused on whatever she was possibly thinking. Severus turned wary. Nothing good came out of Xifeng thinking. “That’s it!”

“Dear God, my ears,” Severus winced. “What now?”

“I’ll have to build up a resume! Make some truly magnificent concepts and have people wear them to get my name out there,” Xifeng said, as if her plan was a masterpiece of an idea. 

Severus soothed out the headache forming at his temple. “Are you saying you’re going to hold a mini fashion show at Hogwarts?”

“Who knows, perhaps,” Xifeng mused. “But really, all I want to do right now is design. Severus, congratulations. You’re going to be my first model.”

“Why are you congratulating me on something I haven’t agreed to?”

“Oh please. Agree now rather than later. Do you want to endure my nagging of you for the next couple of weeks? You know how stubborn I can be.”

Severus twitched. Xifeng loomed closer on her broom, a truly dangerous smile stretching her lips. “Hmmm, Severus?”

“You are a nightmare.”

Xifeng whooped, punching the air with a fist. 

* * *

The rest of the week consisted of Xifeng outlining ideas in the thick black sketchbook she reserved for her concepts. When she’s not taking notes in potions or diligently doing her work, she’s scribbling all over the pages, completely focused on her task. Severus knew not to interrupt her creative drive. He quietly made sure she remained out of trouble, however. Forced her to eat during dinner when she _would not_ put down her damn drawing pencil she brought along with all her other art materials. (“Quills aren’t erasable, Sev!”)

One day, as they were quietly tucked in a corner of the common room, away from the center couches where Malfoy sat like a king among his inner circle of snobbish purebloods, Severus was interrupted of his usual studying by Xifeng’s sketchbook knocking aside the parchment he was idly writing on. He stared down at the, admittedly, pleasing design marked out in repeated fossil grey lines. 

“And what is this?”

Xifeng shuffled closer, peering at the drawing with him. “What you’re wearing this weekend,” she announced for the two of them to hear, not bothering to hide the excitement in her tone. “What do you think?”

The sketch consisted of two portions—a full-body view of what appeared to be him in black trousers with a tucked-in white button-up shirt, an emblem of a snake stitched on the back. The belt Severus guessed was added to be an accessory had a matching snake, only in silver this time, as the buckle. His shoes weren’t that much different from the usual shoes he wore daily, but Xifeng depicted them to be much shinier and fitting for the occurrence of his weekend outfit’s theme (and Severus’ face still pinched up whenever he’s reminded of that). The second portion was a clearer drawing of Severus’ hair, styled into a— 

“You want to give me a man bun?” Severus hissed lowly. When he said she could do whatever she wanted with his hair, he didn't think she would be using it in this kind of way. He didn't think he'd have to parade around _school_ with it. 

“Pfft, man bun he says. Darling, I’m simply tying your hair up into a small ponytail. Besides, I don’t think Hogwarts is ready to see you in a man bun. We’ll wait until fifth year.”

“What do you mean we’ll _wait_ until fifth year—”

“Hush and tell me what you think.” Xifeng leaned in close enough for Severus to hear her earrings jingle, her eyes twinkling eagerly. “Well?”

The thing about Xifeng is that while she’s confident in almost everything else—when it comes to her art, she’s as shy as a Hufflepuff. And so Severus was careful with how he worded his critique—although rarely did he find fault in her work. He’s no upcoming artist, but he can recognize a splendid concept when he sees one. 

Xifeng has been working on this for a solid week—missing out on dinner and occasionally breakfast to perfect it. He’s seen her rip out too many pages of her sketchbook in her attempt at finishing her little self project to think of disappointing her with a lacking reaction. 

“It’s perfect,” Severus said. And it truly was. The design wasn’t far from his regular tastes and though it might have been more elaborate than what he would have picked out for him to wear himself, Xifeng dutifully kept to his preferences while integrating her own signature into her work. “When are you going to start sewing the clothes?”

“I’ve already began, actually,” Xifeng beamed. “I have all the fabrics and buttons ordered. I’m still working on how to make the belt, but perhaps there’s a spell I could learn for that.” Her smile then turned sharp. “Don’t worry, Sev. I’m going to make you the star of the show this Saturday.”

Severus couldn’t contain his shiver if he tried. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
